Twisted Love
by RazberryTwist
Summary: Things aren’t going well for the RFR gang. Travis and Ray are fighting over Lily, and Lily is under major stress. Rated PG 13 for later on. Might end up being R, not sure yet. Trily later on. Chapter 4 rated 18A!RR!
1. Tension at the Station

Chapter 1 – Tension at the Station

The gang was finished school for the day, and had just started that days broadcast of Radio Free Rosco. You could defiantly tell that there was some tension in the air between Ray and Travis, but Robbie and Lily didn't know what it was about.

"I'm Question Mark, and I'm wondering...what is love? What do you think, Shady?" Robbie asked.

"Well, that's a tough one." Lily said, as Ray and Travis glanced at each other. "I think love is a strong feeling between to people, who are in a serious relationship. What do you think, listeners?"

"We will listen to your calls after this song, that some of you might love." Robbie added, as Travis put on a song.

Lily took off her headphones and grabbed her cell-phone from the table. "I'll be back in a minute guys, I just gotta step outside and call my dad and tell him I will be spending the night at Parker's house."

After Lily walked out, Ray and Travis were glaring at each other.

"Seriously guys, what is with you?" Robbie asked. "You guys have been acting really weird lately."

"I think Travis here could answer your question, Robbie," Ray snapped back.

"Ray, just because you like Lily, it doesn't mean that no one else can like her. I can't help my feelings for her. Like Buddha once said, 'One can not keep their feelings inside.' Trust me, I have tried. I never wanted to come between Lily and you in the first place," Travis said calmly.

"Well, you have Mr. Strong, you have. I love Lily, and nothing you do will change that!" Ray said, the volume in his voice rising rapidly.

"Well Ray, I guess Lily will just have two lovers then." Travis said, his voice less calm.

"I can't believe you, Strong!" Ray yelled, jumping up from his chair. "Sometimes I think that you only started liking Lily because I did!"

"Ray," Travis said harshly, rising to his feet. "You are so-" he cut off his sentence, as Lily walked into the room.

"Um..guys...would someone please explain what is going on here?" Lily asked, with a hint of confusion and worrisome in her voice.

"Ahh...um...not right now Lily, we have to get back to the show." Robbie covered quickly, as Ray and Travis sat down.

They finished the show, and by then Ray and Travis were fuming. They quickly gathered up there stuff, and left the station, leaving Robbie and Lily alone to clean up.

"Hey, Robbie?" Lily asked. "What was going on between Travis and Ray before?"

"Um...well..." Robbie stuttered. "I don't know if I am the one who should tell you."

"Please Robbie, I am their friend too." Lily said.

"Okay," Robbie said. "Lily, Travis likes you."

"Of course he likes me. I like him too! We are really good friends."

"No Lily, not that kind of like. I mean he LIKES you."

Lily froze. She was shocked. "Robbie, a-are you sure?" Lily quietly asked.

"Yah, I'm positive. They were fighting about you when you were outside."

"I-I gotta go Robbie. See you later," said Lily, as she grabbed her stuff and move to run out of the station.

Robbie grabbed her arm. "Wait Lily, is there something that I should know? You seam to not be taking this well."

"Well....um....oh, never mind, I have to go." Lily said.

"Okay," Robbie exclaimed, "but let me walk you to Parker's house at least."

MEANWHILE

Travis and Ray exited the station, and both of them were still quite upset. Travis couldn't believe that he had just fought with Ray, and told Robbie that he liked Lily. Ray was even madder. Before, he had had the impression that Travis liked Lily, but now he was sure of it. Both of them stood there, thinking for about five minutes, when one of them finally spoke.

"Argh! How...why...," Ray said, with frustration in his voice. "How could you do this to me Strong? And Lily!"

"It is not your job to make decisions for Lily, Ray." Travis said. "As I said before, I never wanted to come between you and Lily, but I can't help my feelings for her."

"You know what Strong?" Ray exploded. "You can help! You can help by moving back to where you came from and forgetting about Lily!"

"You know what Ray?" Travis yelled back, moving closer to Ray. "There are two things you need to know. Number one, if you call me Strong ONE MORE TIME you will regret it! And number two, I could never, and will never ever forget about Lily. She is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. You can't just forget about her."

In the background, Ray and Travis heard a small cough. They turned around, and saw Robbie and Lily standing just outside the station door.

"How long have you guys been standing there?" Travis asked.

"Long enough!" yelled Lily, and with tears streaming down her face, ran down the alleyway.

"Lily!" Ray called out. "Come back!"

Robbie grabbed his arm. "Listen Ray, but I think Lily just needs some time to cool off. She heard everything you and Travis just said."

"Oh no." Travis said, and hurried down the alleyway and walked out of site.

(A/N) Sry this may be short and real bad. Its my first fan fic ever. Plz R/R!!!


	2. Lily Admits the Truth

**Chapter 2 – Lily Admits the Truth**

_(A/N) Hey guys! I wanted to tell everyone that in the summary, I messed up. Robbie and Kim's relationship will not have any part in this story. Also, I apologize in advanced to all the Ray lovers. You'll have to read on to find out why. Just want to quickly thank purity85 for that kind review! Now, back to the story!_

Lily had run to her house, and cancelled her plans with Parker. She spent the night crying her eyes out. She kept on thinking of how much of an idiot Ray was being. She knew that he had liked her for ages, but she didn't know that he would get that defensive when someone else started liking her. Speaking of that, she couldn't believe that Travis actually had a crush on her! Lily had noticed how sweet he was being, but she just thought he felt sorry for her. After all, she had been under a lot of stress lately. She then thought about what she had almost told Robbie. She had kept it inside of herself for so long! Lily decided that she would tell him at school. She needed to get it out of her.

Travis had walked home. He couldn't believe that Lily knew that he liked her. He really hoped this didn't change their friendship too much. He knew that he would have to talk to her at school the next day. That would be interesting. There was something else in the back of Travis mind though. Would Lily choose Ray, or him?

**THE NEXT DAY**

Lily had woken up, and dragged herself to school. She really didn't want to go, because she didn't know how Ray and Travis were going to act. She didn't see Robbie, Ray or Travis until lunch.

"Hey Robbie," Lily said, as she sat down at the table.

"Hey Lily, the others will be here is a minute. How are you doing," Robbie asked.

"Um...pretty good. I am a bit nervous to face Ray and Travis though," Lily admitted. "I think what really upset me yesterday was how much of an idiot Ray was. I didn't know he liked me that much to get so defensive."

"Achym!" Robbie and Lily heard someone clear their throat and spun around. Ray was standing right behind them.

"Hey guys," Ray said, pretending that he hadn't heard anything. He sat down at the table, right beside Lily.

"Um...Hi Ray," Lily said, putting on a false smile and a fake cheery mood. "How's it going?"

"Honestly, not that well." Ray explained. "I am still upset about what happened yesterday...stupid Travis...having to come and butt in like this-"

Robbie interrupted him, "Ray, SHUT UP! As you can see, -we- are already upset enough," as he silently gestured to Lily.

Tears were welling up in Lily's eyes, but she blinked a few times and brushed them away. Just then, Travis walked up.

"Hey guys...how's everyone doing?" Travis asked, somewhat reluctantly.

"Hey Travis...," Lily quietly said. "I'm doing all right...how abo-"

"Why would you care, Strong?" Ray yelled. You don't care about anyone, you only care about yourself!"

Lily froze for a second, then gathered up her stuff and stood up. "I have to go now guys...I have to...um...go somewhere. See you at music class Robbie. Bye," and she hurried off out of the cafeteria, tears starting to flow down her cheeks.

"Nice one Travis!" Ray spat. "You scared her off!"

"Ray!" Robbie said harshly. "How freaking dumb came you be! Travis did NOT scare her off, YOU DID!

"Oh don't be stupid Robbie." Ray stated.

"Its true Ray," Travis said, smirking a little bit. "I guess that you are just so rude, that Lily doesn't, want to be around you any more."

Ray jumped up, and before anyone could stop his, he swung a punch straight at Travis chest. Travis screamed, fell to the ground, and didn't get up.

Ray started to run out of the cafeteria, but Robbie grabbed him and said, "Oh no you don't Ray. You're not running away."

A few teachers ran over to help Travis. He was unconscious for 5 minutes, but he was breathing. An ambulance came, and took Travis to the hospital. Principal Waller came and took Ray to his office, and Ray was suspended until further notice. There was one little problem though. RFR was supposed to go on that day, and Robbie didn't know what to do. He doubted that Travis would be there, and what if Ray decided to punch someone else?

**LATER THAT DAY**

Lily and Robbie were packing up their instruments from music class. Lily still didn't know about Travis and Ray, but Robbie knew he would have to tell her.

"Hey Robbie?" Lily asked. "Can I talk to you outside for a minute?"

"Sure Lily, I need to tell you something too," Robbie replied.

They walked outside together, and found a nice, private place, with no one in sight.

Lily spoke first. "Okay Robbie. You have to SWEAR not to tell anyone what I am about to tell you okay?"

"Okay Lily," Robbie said. "Is it good or bad news?"

"Um...it depends how you look at it." Lily said, her voice shaking a little bit. She couldn't believe that she was going to tell Robbie one of her deepest secrets. "Robbie, I like Travis. No...I take that back. I think I love Travis." Lily just blurted it out. It felt good, in a way. Now it wasn't bundled up inside of her anymore.

"Wow...wow Lily...I never knew...or thought...wow." Robbie was speechless. He couldn't believe what Lily just told him. She LOVED Travis!?!

"I know...," Lily sighed. "I didn't tell anyone because I was worried about Ray. I have loved Travis for a long time, and when I found out that he liked me, I knew that I had to tell someone."

"I understand Lily, I understand," Robbie said, the shock wearing of a little. "It must feel better getting that out of you. You do know that Ray is going to find out though, and Travis will too?"

"I know, but I'll have to just live with that." Lily said, her voice calming down. "Thanks for listening Robbie, telling you helped a lot. Anyways, what did you want to tell me?"

"Um...its nothing. I will tell you at RFR later." Robbie quickly said.

"Oh, okay. See you later Robbie, and thanks again!" Lily called out, as she started walking home.

**EVEN LATER THAT DAY**

Lily was already in the station, tuning her guitar, when Robbie walked in. He knew that he was going to have to tell her about Travis soon, but he couldn't bring his heart up to it. She looked so happy.

"Oh, hi Robbie!" Lily said, sounding more cheerful then she had in weeks. "Thanks again for listening to me. It REALLY helped!"

"Ya!" Robbie laughed, smiling. "I've noticed!"

Just then, Ray walked in. Robbie smile faded for a moment. He hoped that Ray wouldn't say anything about Travis.

"Hi Ray," Lily said, halfheartedly.

"Hey Lily and Robbie. Listen Lily; I just wanted to apologize for what happen earlier at lunch. I didn't mean to upset you."

"That's okay Ray," Lily said forgivingly. "I think we all had a bit of a bad day today. Anyways, where's Travis? We are supposed to start is five minutes, and it is not like him to be late?"

Ray started to speak, "Haven't you heard about wh-"

Robbie interrupted, quickly thinking about a lie. "Um...Travis spoke with me earlier, and said that he couldn't make it today. I um... think that it is some sort of Buddha holiday or something."

"Oh, okay, we will just say that Smog is sick or something. Anyways, we better get started; we are on in a minute.

"Okay," Ray said. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1, were on."

"This is Radio"

"Free"

"Rosco"

"I'm question Mark, and I'm wondering, what happens to a friendship when two people become more then friends? They can't just stay friends, even if they break up, can they? Listeners, we will take your calls on this topic after you listen to these songs," Robbie said, as he flipped on some songs.

After the break, Robbie took the calls of some people who phoned in.

"Hi Stary, what do you think?"

"Who cares about that! Did anyone see what happened in the cafeteria today! Poor T-"

"Um...we aren't talking about that right now. How about some more songs?" Robbie said, as he started another track.

"Robbie, what happened in the cafeteria today?" Lily asked suspiciously.

"Ah...is nothing Lily," Ray said quickly, glancing at Robbie.

"Ray, Lily has the right to know," Robbie said. "He is her friend too."

"I have the right to know what? What are you talking about?" Lily asked sounding confused.

"Lily, I really don't want to tell you this, but I have to" Robbie started. "In the cafeteria today, after you left, Travis and Ray starting fighting again, and Ray punched Travis in the chest. He was out for five minutes, and an ambulance came and took him to the hospital."

_(A/N) So, whadya think? Good? Please R/R! Next Chapter will be up on Monday. Its called Lily's Reaction! Sry that travis had to get hurt, but that's how the story line went!_


	3. Lily's Reaction

_(A/N) I am so happy! My fist fan fic EVER and I got 6 reviews so far! That's awesome! Thanks everyoneJ_

_**((RECAP))**_

_**("Robbie, what happened in the cafeteria today?" Lily asked suspiciously.**_

**_"Ah...is nothing Lily," Ray said quickly, glancing at Robbie._**

_**"Ray, Lily has the right to know," Robbie said. "He is her friend too."**_

_**"I have the right to know what? What are you talking about?" Lily asked sounding confused.**_

_**"Lily, I really don't want to tell you this, but I have to" Robbie started. "In the cafeteria today, after you left, Travis and Ray starting fighting again, and Ray punched Travis in the chest. He was out for five minutes, and an ambulance came and took him to the hospital.")**_

**Chapter 3 – Lily's Reaction**

Robbie had just told Lily what happened to Travis, and she was shocked. "What...Travis...hospital...Ray," Lily was speechless. She couldn't even string to words together. Tears started to pour out of her eyes. Travis was in the hospital; she couldn't believe it, the guy that she loved.

"Listen Lily," Robbie quietly said, "You don't have to finish the show, we will cover for you, okay.

"Oh come on Robbie," Ray butted in. "Its not like he is dying or anything. We can all finish the show."

Lily cried even harder. "I...I...I HATE YOU RAY. YOU ARE SO STUPID. YOU'RE AN IDIOT. I WISH YOU WOULD JUST DISAPREAR! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT! HOW COULD YOU?" Lily was crying uncontrollably.

"Come on Lily," Robbie said sincerely. "I will walk you home."

"Robbie, come on!" Ray said. "We gotta finish the show!"

"Ray, you at so insensitive!" Robbie shouted. "The show is not really on the top of my priority list right now! Can't you see that Lily is REALLY upset? Seriously, only if you knew why!"

"Tell me then," Ray harshly said. "Tell me WHY Lily is so upset."

"Don't.....please....Robbie....no!" Lily sobbed. "Not yet....please!"

"Come on Lily, just tell me!" Ray argued.

"Ray, its none of your business," Robbie interjected. "Lily will tell you when she's ready. Now, were going! Wrap up the show, okay? Tell them that there was some important business or something, and that Shady-lane and Question Mark had to go."

"You know what Robbie?" Ray cut in. "I think that you like Lily!"

"Oh my god. Don't be an idiot Ray. I don't like Lily the way you and Travis do. I like her as one of my friend. That's why I am walking her home. I am being a NICE friend. See you around." Robbie said, as he walked Lily out of the station.

As Robbie and Lily walked, Lily slowly started to stop crying. Robbie asked where Lily wanted to go, and Lily told him that she wanted to go to the hospital to see how Travis was. They walked there, and went into the building.

Robbie and Lily walked up to the receptionist. "Hi, my name is Robbie McGrath. We are here to visit Travis Strong."

"Okay, Mr. Strong is in room #417 on the 3rd floor," the receptionist replied.

Lily and Robbie took the elevator to the 3rd floor. Lily had started crying again, so Robbie walked into Travis's room by himself, while Lily got her composure back. Travis was lying in his bed, reading a book.

"Hey Travis," Robbie said quietly. "How are you feeling?"

Travis looked up from his book. "Hi Robbie. I'm pretty good. The doctors did a cat scan, and nothing in seriously damaged. Just a really, really bad bruise."

"Oh, that's good." Robbie said, relieved.

"Ya, the doc said that I can get out of here tomorrow," Travis said happily. Anyways, why aren't you at the station?"

"Well, that's a long story...," Robbie began. "See, one of the callers in asked if anyone had seen what had happened in the cafeteria, and I cut her off. Then, Lily asked me, and I had to tell her. She had a screaming fit at Ray, crying her eyes out, calling him an idiot and stuff. I agree with her. Then I told her that she didn't have to finish the show, and I told her that I'd walk her home. Then she told me she wanted to come see you, and well, here we are. She is waiting outside the door right now, actually.

"Wow, Ray must be pretty upset. He deserved it though...he has to learn to think before he acts." Travis said.

"Listen Travis," Robbie said. "I think Lily wants to talk to you alone. I will be waiting in the front lobby for her, okay?" said Travis, "I hope she doesn't act all weird, now that she knows I like her and all."

"Don't worry," Robbie reassured. "I had a talk with her, and I think she will be okay. I'm gonna tell her to come in now, okay?"

"Okay Robbie, see you later!" Travis replied.

Robbie walked out of Travis's room and got Lily. She had stopped crying now, but she was still really nervous.

"Don't worry Lily, everything will be fine," Robbie said comfortingly, as she walked into Travis's room.

"Hey Travis!" Lily said, a little too cheerfully. "How are you feeling?"

"Hi Lily," Travis said, acting a touch embarrassed. "I'm doing pretty good. No serious damage, just a really bad bruise. And, to top it all of, I get to get out of this place tomorrow morning!"

"That's awesome...hey, did Robbie mention anything to you about...anything about...me, by any chance." Lily asked, really embarrassed now.

"No, not really," Travis replied. "Is anything on your mind? Anything that you want to tell me."

"Umm....ah....no, not really. No, actually. None at all." Lily quickly covered. "So, you must be pretty mad at ray then, eh?"

"Yes, I am mad at him," Travis stated. "But Buddha once said, One must forgive and forget. I am mad, but I know Ray couldn't control his temper."

"Oh, okay. I was just wondering if there would be anymore tension at the station, that's all." Lily said.

"Well, I can't say no, because I am not sure how Ray will be...I mean...just because he did that...it can't change my feelings and all," Travis said sheepishly.

"Ya...about that Travis..." Lily began.

"What...is..is there something wrong?" Travis asked, his face still a deep shade of pink.

"No...there just is something that I have to tell you..." Lily said quietly.

"What is it Lily?" Travis asked, "Remember, you can tell me anything, anything at all."

Lily said, "Okay...Travis...I think I like you...I know I like you...I love you."

(A/N) So....what do you think? Good? Please R/R, not sure when the next chapter will be up. Thanks to all the reviewers so far, and sorry about my friend Rittzi who keeps advertising. She is just mad because she put her story up before me, and she only has one review, and it is from me. Lol, anyways, im off to bed. PLEASE R/R!!!!!


	4. Interruptions

_(A/N) I am so happy! I have like 16 reviews so far! YA! Oh, and about Rittzi, she wrote 3 paragraphs, and I didn't use them. Sry Rittzi! Anyways, back to the story, remember to R/R!!!_

Warning: Mushy Chapter. Rated PG-15 

_**((RECAP))**_

_**"No...there just is something that I have to tell you..." Lily said quietly.**_

_**"What is it Lily?" Travis asked, "Remember, you can tell me anything, anything at all."**_

_**Lily said, "Okay...Travis...I think I like you...I know I like you...I love **_

_**you."**_

**Chapter 4 – Interruptions**

Just then, Ray walked in. Luckily, he didn't hear what Lily had just told Travis.

"Yello everyone!" Ray said, a bit to enthusiastically. "How are you fine people today?"

"Listen Travis, I better go..." Lily trailed off, and picked up her stuff. She bent down and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Travis and her both blushed. "See you Travis."

"Alright, bye Lily." Travis said cheerfully.

"Come on Lily, you still can't be mad at me! Even if you are, you don't got to go around kissing Swami here!" Ray exclaimed.

"Actually Ray, I can." Lily said firmly, and kissed Travis again, but this time, on the lips. She kissed him gently, for a few seconds, and then looked at Ray, smiling.

"Wow Lily...that was...amazing," Travis said softly, staring into Lily's eyes.

"I know," Lily said, her voice fluttering.

"Oh, come on people, break up the love fest!" Ray said, sounding rally mad.

"Shut up, Ray. It is none of your business of what Travis and I do!" Lily said harshly.

"Everyone...calm down! Even though I am mad about what Ray did, I have forgiven him. I hope there are no harsh feeling between us, Ray." Travis calmly said.

"No, not at all..." Ray said bitterly.

"Oh ya, but next time you get jealous and punch Travis, you will probably hit him in the head and kill him, right?" Lily yelled, and ran out of the door.

"I can't believe you would take my girl away from me like this, Strong!" Ray yelled.

"Ray, She is NOT your girl! She gets to choose who she wants to be with, and she gets to choose who she kisses too. You are being a completely self centred idiot!" Travis said.

"Fine! Be that way, SWAMI!" Ray screamed, as he ran out the door.

------------------

Lily ran home, crying. Thoughts kept on flashing through her mind. "Ray is being the biggest jerk on the planet. I didn't even get to hear what Travis said. Oh my god. Travis! I told him that I loved him! I can't believe I did that! I mean, I love him and all, but I actually told him. Oh no, I hope he didn't tell Ray. Ray's going to freak. No, Travis wouldn't tell Ray...no...he wouldn't."

She went to bed, still really upset. In the morning, she woke up, hoping the past 3 days had all been a bad dream. "At least today is Saturday," Lily thought to herself. "Now I don't have to go to school and face Ray and Travis. Oh crap, Ray's suspension ended yesterday. That means he will be at school today."

Just then, the phone in Lily's room rang.

Lily picked it up, hoping that is wasn't Ray. "Hello. Lily Randall speaking."

"Hi Lily," I warm feeling swept over Lily as she heard the voice on the other end. "It's Travis."

"Oh, hey Travis!" Lily said happily, "Aren't you in the hospital?"

"No," Travis said thankfully, "I got out of there an hour ago. I was just calling to see if you wanted to meet me at the station. We need to talk."

"Sure," Lily said nervously, "I'll meet you there in ten minutes, okay?"

"Okay," Travis said, "see you in a bit!"

"Bye!" Lily said, as she hung up the phone.

Lily quickly changed her clothes, brushed her hair, touched up her make-up, and went to the station.

-------------------

When Lily got there, Travis was already there, sitting on the couch.

"Hey Travis." Lily said, her stomach doing flip-flops. "How are you feeling?"

"Hi Lily, I'm pretty good." Travis said, as Lily walked over and sat beside him. "Listen, about what you told me earlier...Lily, I love you too."

"Wow...are you serious?" Lily asked, shocked. "I new that you liked me, but you love me?"

"Ya, I am serious. I love you." Travis said calmly.

"I...I have liked you for a long time...but I was just worried about Ray." Lily explained.

"I know, but Ray has to learn that you can make your own decisions, Lily." Travis said thoughtfully.

"Ya, but he is too immature. He thinks that I am his, and no one else can have me." Lily sighed.

"I will just have to show Ray that you are not his, won't I?" Travis said reassuringly.

"Ya...but still, I am worried about him." Lily said.

"I know," Travis said, "me too."

"I just...I don't want to hurt my friendship with Ray. We have been friends forever!" Lily said.

"I understand Lily, but right now, I don't think Ray wants you to be only his friend. You are doing nothing to hurt him...he is the one who is hurting you, and your friendship." Travis explained.

"I know...but I am afraid that he might physically hurt you again...or even me next time." Lily said, tears gathering up in her eyes.

"Don't worry Lily," Travis said, "I will protect you. I won't let him do anything. I love you too much for anything to happen to you." Travis said lovingly.

"Oh Travis," Lily said, a few tears dribbling down her cheek. "You are so sweet. I don't know if I am good enough for you!"

"Don't say that Lily," Travis said sweetly. "You are perfect for me. I can't even imagine anyone more smart, funny, or beautiful as you."

"I love you Travis," Lily said, tears still streaming down her face. "I am just so worried about Ray. I don't want him to hurt us."

"Its okay Lily." Travis said soothingly, as he put his arm around her, and pulled her closer to him.

"I suppose your right," Lily said, leaning back on his shoulder.

They sat like that for a few minutes. Lily's head lying on Travis's chest, which was slowly moving up and down from his breathing. Lily then sat up, and looked at Travis in his eyes.

"I love you Travis Strong," Lily said quietly, her head moving a bit closer to his.

"I love you too, Lily Randall," Travis said calmly, his head leaning in a bit, their heads now only inches apart.

Lily and Travis stared into each other's eyes, longingly, as Travis closed the gap between them. He gently placed his lips onto hers, kissing her. Lily kissed him back, using a little more force. Still kissing each other, they leaned back, so that they were lying on top of to couch. Lily was lying on top of Travis, kissing him. Lily opened her mouth a little wider, and she felt Travis's tongue reach into her mouth. She returned the favor, and started exploring the inside of Travis's mouth with her tongue. Travis reached up, still kissing Lily, and started slowly unbuttoning his shirt. Lily slipped it off him, and felt his chest with her fingers. "He is so muscular." Lily thought to herself. Travis the reached up, and started unbuttoning Lily's shirt. Lily peeled it off, revealing her black, lace bra. Travis started kissing her neck, and moved down to her chest. Lily started to breath more heavily. Just then, Lily and Travis herd the station door open. They both looked up, and saw Ray standing there, staring at them, with his mouth hanging open.

(A/N) So...waddya think? I think I might get rated 18 A in later chapters, but im not sure yet. Thanks for all the reviews too people! I really appreciate it! I am really happy with myself, cuz this is like my longest chapter yet! Next chapter will probably be up on Friday. Anyways, please R/R!!!


	5. Explanations and The Fight

_(A/N) hey everyone! I owe you all a HUGE "IM SORRY" for taking SO LONG to update! I was originally going to make this two chapters long, but I decided to make it into one. I've been really busy with school and all, but ya....so here it is...hope you like it!_

_Oh ya, about the reviewer who asked why Lily is a crybaby, she isn't. I think you would be upset if you were in her situation too, right?_

_DISCLAIMER: Okay, im new at fanfiction, and I didn't know you had to put disclaimers, so ya, I don't own anything to do with RFR, except for Nathan Carter. He is all mine! MUAHAHHHA. No, just kidding, I just wish I owned him...i own nothing...at all...not even this computer...I stole it...no..its mine, just kidding again._

**Chapter 5 – Explanations and The Fight**

Ray was furious. He was in shock. "AH! ...WHAT?...ERHHHH!" Ray screamed, as he ran out the door, with tears of anger flowing down his face.

Lily jumped up and ran after him, but by the time she got outside, he was out of sight.

Travis came up beside her, and wrapped his arms around her waist. "It will be okay Lily," he said reassuringly.

Lily pulled back, tears pouring from her face. "NO IT WON'T YOU IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?!?" she screamed at him.

"Lily, I didn't tell Ray to come in, okay!" Travis said firmly. "It is NOT my fault, you did it willingly too!"

Lily completing broke down in tears, sobbing uncontrollably. Travis came over and wrapped his arms around her again, and this time she didn't pull away. She just leaned on his shoulder and cried.

After about ten minutes, Lily spoke again. "I'm sorry Travis," Lily sobbed. "I didn't mean to get to upset. I am just scared to face Ray, and try to explain this to him."

"Don't worry Lily, I will face him with you." Travis said reassuringly.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Lily woke up to her phone ringing. She got up and answered it.

"Hello," she said, sleepily.

"Hey Lily, how are you feeling?" Travis asked.

Lily sighed. "Like surt, that's sad and hurt, worst of both worlds." (Quick A/N okay, I know what your thinking, SURT??? I know, I am thinking that too, it just seamed to fit in, okay?)

Travis laughed, "At least your okay enough to make a joke."

"Yah," Lily replied, "you gotta point there."

"Anyways Lily, I was wondering if you wanted to meet me at the station. I know you may not be up to it, but I think we should figure out what we are going to tell Ray." Travis explained.

"Ya, okay." Lily agreed. "I will meet you there in 10 minutes okay?"

"Sure, see you soon luv." Travis said.

'Wow,' Lily thought to herself after she had hung up the phone. 'It feels weird to be called luv.'

**15 MINUTES LATER**

Travis was sitting on the couch when Lily walked into the station.

"Hey Travis," Lily said, as she sat down on the couch beside him. "Sorry that I'm late."

"Don't worry about it Lily." Travis said. "I don't mean to be to formal or anything, but I think we should get down to business. Who knows how long it will be til we see Ray."

"Definetly. So...how do you explain to one of your best friends who really likes you that you love his other best friend?" Lily asked amusingly.

"Hmmm...good question," Travis replied jokingly. "I guess we could just tell him that you and I love each other, and that you want him to be just a friend."

"Ya, but you know Ray." Lily said. "He will probably think of all these excuses like "but I liked you first" or "swami here just started liking you cuz I like you."

"You are right...there really is nothing else to do though." Travis said thoughtfully.

Just then, Lily's cell phone rang. She quickly pulled it out of her purse and answered it.

"Hello?"

"He's WHAT?"

"Oh my god, okay. Thanks Robbie!"

She hung up her phone, and told Travis what Robbie had said.

"Okay Travis, we better think of something FAST." Lily said anxiously. Apparently, Ray called my place, and because I wasn't home, he immediately thought I was with you. He called Robbie, told Robbie what happened, and asked if he had seen us. Robbie hadn't, and Ray said that he was going to Mickey's to look, and then he was coming here."

"Are you serious!" Travis exclaimed. "Okay, I think we have to go with telling the truth."

"Okay, we will." Lily said.

Her and Travis sat there and waited for a bit. Travis gently put his arm around Lily's shoulder, and Lily leaned into him. Just when Lily shut her eyes for a second, Ray burst in.

"I knew you guys would be here! All curled up, cuddling each other! You probably slept together here last night, didn't you!?!" Ray screamed.

Travis and Lily quickly sat up, as Travis calmly said, "Ray, your being an idiot. Lily and I did not sleep here together. We both went home right after you left."

"SUREEE," Ray said sarcastically, sill yelling, "I'm sure THAT'S true!"

"Ray, SHUT UP!" Lily said. "You're being a jerk. Travis is telling the truth, okay?"

"What ever Lily. Why should I listen to you after you betrayed my like this?" Ray snapped back.

"Ray, I DID NOT betray you. I am NOT yours. I love Travis, and I am going to be with Travis." Lily explained, trying to calm down. "We are going to be dating, and kissing, and holding hands, and cuddling, okay? You're going to have to get used to that."

"You do not love him Lily, come on. He is a freak, look at him!" Ray protested.

"My name is Travis Ray, not him." Travis said.

"And I do love Travis, Ray! It is not up to you to decide whom I love and don't love. He may be a freak to you, but to me, he is the sweetest, most caring guy I've ever met, and I don't know what I'd do without him!" Lily said, started to cry.

Travis wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and Ray got an even angrier look in his eyes. "Ray, you are going to have to get used to this. I have a feeling that Lily and I are going to be together quiet a while," Travis said.

"Oh, shut of swami," Ray said.

"Ray, DO NOT call me swami." Travis said angrily.

"Why not? Does ickle wittle Travis not like mean old Ray calling him names?" Ray taunted.

"Ray, SHUT UP!" Lily screamed. "You are the biggest idiot on the planet earth! I don't even know why I have been your friend for so long. I used to have a LITTLE crush on you, but that was in the past. My feelings that I had for you can't even compare to the ones I have for Travis now."

"But Lily..." Ray said. "I love you, and I know you love me deep in your heart. You probably hate Travis."

"Ray, I DO NOT hate Travis. How could you even thing such a thing? And trust me, I am POSITIVE that I do not love you. I don't even like you!" Lily said.

"Yes you do," Ray argued, "You just don't want to admit it because your afraid that you'll hurt sw-Travis's feelings."

"OH GOD RAY! YOU ARE SO STUPID! You know what? Travis and I tried to work this out with you, but you are obviously too immature to handle this. When you're ready, you can come and talk to us." Lily said. She grabbed Travis's arm, and walked out of the station.

_(A/N) Hey, I know I left it in sort of a weird place, but I couldn't think of anything to write. Anyways, please R/R! Thanks!_


	6. A Change Of Heart?

_(A/N) hey all! I am getting back in the writing routine. This chapter is my longest yet, so you should be happy! I think this is probably the best chapter so far too! My other chapters seam bad to me, but I think it is getting a bit better. This chapter is AWESOME anyways, so please R/R! Just a hint, to Robbie lovers, you will see more of him in this chapter!_

_About the flamer that said what happened in chapter 4 was not really true, because 14 years olds wouldn't do that, wrong. You would seriously be surprised of how many 14-year-old act in that way._

_Oh ya, plz read my friends stori, Awake and Dreaming, its about James and Lily Potter. Her user name is Rittzi._

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with RFR, not even Nathan Carter!_

**Chapter 6 – A Change of Heart?**

Ray walked home, and went into his room. He knew that he was being an idiot, but he didn't want to admit that. If he continued to be this way, his friendship with Lily would surely be ruined. He decided that he would consider talking to her and Travis again, maybe. Ray laid back on his bed, and slowly drifted of to sleep...

Ray woke up about an hour later. He thought of an idea, and ran down to the station. When he got there, he quickly flipped everything on, and threw on a pair of headphones.

Then, he began the show...

**MEANWHILE**

Travis and Lily went for a walk around Roscoe Lake. After, they decided to go back to Lily's house. When they got there, they discovered that know one was home. Lily was glad in a way, because surprisingly enough, this was Travis's first time at her house. After a quick tour, Travis and Lily went up to Lily's room. They sat on the couch, and Lily turned on the Radio. Unexpectedly, she heard something of RFR. Her and Travis sat back on the couch, and listened.

"Hi, you're listening to a special show of Radio Free Roscoe. I'm Pronto, and I'm wondering...actually, I know. I was such a jerk today. I probably just ruined a friendship with two of my best friends. I will tell you a short version of the story.

Basically, I really like this girl right. She is one of the two best friends. Well, she sort of fell in love with the other best friend. I didn't know until I caught them...um...lets just say totally making out. Of course, naturally, I was upset. When they tried to talk about what happened, I blew up. I guess I just couldn't control myself. I sort of felt betrayed.

If anyone is listening, you can call in if you want. I'll be listening to you're calls after the break."

Ray played a quick song, and listen to what some people had to say.

"Hello Blue Baby, you're on the air." Ray said.

"Hey Pronto, I just wanted to say that you should apologize to both these people, and stop being such and asshole."

"Thanks for your input, Blue Baby. October Stars, what do you have to say?" He asked.

"I can't believe that you would do something like that Pronto! You're a big jerk!"

"I know, I know, but don't you worry, what I did will definitely be a one time thing.

I should probably sign off now, so I'll just finish up the show. Listen, to my two friends, if you're listening, I am sorry. I know that I acted really immature, and I will totally support your guises relationship. Just letting the girl know, this doesn't change my feelings for you. I won't pester you anymore, don't worry. I'm sorry again to you two. Also, thanks to my listeners, it really helped to get my feelings out. Wait! We have one more call. The Girl, you're on the air." Ray said, having a suspicious feeling that he knew who it was.

The second Ray heard the voice he gasped. It was Lily.

"Pronto, I am sorry. It is me. I just heard the whole show, he is here too. We both accept your apology, and we hope that we can still be friends. See you soon."

Ray, in partial shock, finished up the show. "Thanks again everyone, this is Pronto, signing off."

Ray quickly shut everything off, and walked back to his house. He felt a lot better now, but he was exhausted. He got home, quickly changed, and went to bed.

**MEANWHILE**

Lily had just hung up the phone after calling in at the radio. She sat down on the couch, and leaned her head against Travis.

"Wow," Travis said, surprised. "I never knew that Ray had that in him!"

"I know," Lily replied, "I just hope that he stays true to his word."

"I am sure he will." Travis said reassuringly. "I better get going now Lily, it is getting pretty late, and we have school tomorrow."

"Okay Travis, talk to you later," Lily said.

"Bye Luv," Travis said to Lily as he gave her a gentle kiss. "See you tomorrow."

Travis walked out of Lily's house, and went home. Lily decided to go to bed.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Everyone had woken up, and gotten to school. They had all finished up there first set of classes, and were meeting at their table for lunch.

Travis and Robbie were sitting at the table when Lily walked up. "Hey Robbie, hey Travis, she said, as she gave Travis a quick kiss on his cheek, and sat down into the chair beside him.

"Hey Lily. I just gave Robbie a quick run-through about what happened with Ray, I hope that's okay?" Travis asked.

"Ya, that's fine, speaking of Ray, look who has decided to grace up with his presence." Lily said, as Ray sat down beside Robbie.

He looked a bit upset, and tired.

"Hey Ray," Robbie said. "How are you doing? You look a bit beat up."

"Ya, I couldn't get any sleep last night, I was thinking to much." Ray said, as he glanced over at Lily and Travis.

Travis looked around uncomfortably, "So, are we all set to do RFR after school?" he asked.

"Yup, I'll be there Travis!" Lily said, as she stared lovingly at him.

"Yup, me to Travis!" Robbie said mockingly.

Everyone started to laugh, except for Ray. Just then, the lunch bell rang. Travis and Lily shared a quick kiss, and then walked to their classes. Ray stared at them loathingly.

"You all right Ray?" Robbie asked, as he gathered up his books.

"Yup, I'm just perfect Robbie, just perfect..." Ray replied sarcastically, staring at Travis's hand around Lily's waist.

"Ray, you told them that you would support their relationship, and not get in the way of it." Robbie reminded him.

"I know I did Robbie," Ray replied, "but that is just a little harder then I thought it would be, especially when they are flaunting (A/N flaunting? I'm weird...) around kissing each other."

"Well, you're going to have to deal with it. I better be off, I don't want to be late for class." Robbie said, as he walked away.

**LATER THAT DAY**

Everyone had finished school, and was just arriving at the station. Travis and Lily were there first, and talking about Ray.

"Hey Travis," Lily said, "Did you notice that Ray was acting a little funny at lunch? He seamed to still be upset about us."

"Ya, I noticed that too Lily," Travis replied. "I think that Ray will need to get used to us for a while. He will hopefully be fine after that."

"Ya, hopefully," Lily replied, as she walked over to him, and sat on his lap, smiling. "So, are we still on for tonight?"

Travis grinned, "Yes sweetie, you bet." He leaned in and gave Lily a sweet, innocent kiss, and Lily returned it, not so innocent this time.

Just then, Robbie walked in. "Hey Travis and Lily, whatcha guys doing?" Robbie said teasingly.

Lily and Travis quickly broke apart, and Lily jumped up and returned to her own seat. Her face was turning a deep shade of pink.

"You don't have to answer that one, but you're just lucky that I wasn't Ray." Robbie said.

"Why are we lucky you were not Ray?" Travis asked. "I thought he said he was fine with Lily and I being together."

"He did, but didn't you notice how he was acting at lunch. I talked to him afterward, and he admitted himself that it was going to be hard." Robbie said.

"I do not know why he likes me so much! I have told him to his face that I don't like him. I was caught by him totally making out with another guy, and yet, he still can't get over me! Why does it have to be me?!?" Lily protested.

"What has to be you?" someone said. Lily weald (A/N weald??? what am I thinking? Im beginning to sound like my English teacherï 


	7. Pestered By Love

_(A/N) hey everyone, sorry that it is taking me so long to update! I have been very busy. So anyways, here is the next chapter. hope you like it! Oh, I thought of a really good new story idea, so I might start writing another one too. I think that it might be about Harry Potter, but Im not sure yet.. more details to come later. anyways, I have decided to make this story one of 3. This story is when the gang is in grade 10 or 11. The next will be the grade 12 year and prom, and the third will be of their life after school. please read and review! thankies!_

_Oh, when someone is thinking to himself or herself, the words are in italic._

**Words in this Chapter: 1900**

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything to do with radio free roscoe**_

**Chapter 7 – Pestered By Love**

Travis and Lily walked down to Roscoe Lake, both thinking about what had just happened with Ray. As they sat down on a bench, Lily relaxed a bit. The scene was beautiful, the stunning lake glistening in the starlight, they dull light of the lamps on the walkway lighting everything up. Travis was taking in the scenery too, and he glanced over at Lily. _She looks more beautiful then ever, _he thought to himself.

Lily saw Travis starring at her, and shifted herself over to she was sitting right next to him. She leaned against his warm body as he put an arm around her. "Our lives would be almost prefect if Ray wasn't in them." Lily sighed thoughtfully.

"I know sweetheart," Travis said. "I wish that I could help, but I can't."

"You help enough by just being there for me Travis," Lily said. "I don't know what I would do without you."

Travis leaned in and gave Lily an affectionate, gentle kiss. She thoughtfully returned the favor.

----------

After couple minutes, Travis walked Lily back to her house. They shared one last kiss before Lily went back into her house, and Travis walked home.

**MEANWHILE**

Ray and Robbie had finished up the show, and they had both gone home. Robbie was mad at Ray, like Travis and Lily. _How could Ray do that? _He asked himself. _Ray told them that he would be supportive of their relationship, and like one day later he changed his mind? Some friend!_

Ray got into his house and lay back on his bed. He went through the events that had happened that evening. _I'm going to have to work hard to get Lily to like me, _he decided. _I'm going to do some major things for her during the next few days. I hope that will help. _Ray grabbed a pen and paper, and starting making some arrangements.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Lily had woken up and dragged herself to school. The only reason that she went was because she wanted to se Travis. She got to her locker, and was just opening it up. She swung the door open, and saw a box sitting on the shelf._ Hmmm…_Lily wondered to herself…_I wonder what this is. Only three other people know my combination. Ray, Robbie, and Travis. _She picked up the box, which had a card on it. All that the card said was, "**_From someone who cares." _**Lily slowly open box's lid and gasped. Sitting neatly in the box on top of some pure white tissue paper was a single, yet beautiful, red rose. _Oh my! It must be from Travis! Awww, that's so sweet! _Lily thought.

Just then, Travis walked up to her. He was surprised to see the rose in her hand. "Who is that from sweetie?" he asked gently.

"Don't play games with my Travis," Lily said jokingly, "I know it is from you!"

"What?" Travis exclaimed. "I've never seen that in my life. It must have been someone else."

"Weird," Lily said, as she put the rose and its box back into her locker. _I hope Travis isn't jealous…wait, what am I thinking, Travis isn't that type…is he?_

_----------_

The lunch bell had just rang, and Lily was walking into the cafeteria. As she approached the groups' normal table, she noticed that there was something on it. When she got close enough, she realized that it was a silver platter, with a round lid on it. It looked like it was an expensive gourmet-type meal. She noticed that there was a note on the lid. All that it said was:

_To my Dearest Lily,_

_Enjoy!_

Just then, Robbie and Travis came walking up. Lily was pretty sure that the meal came from Travis, but she wasn't 100 sure. It could have been from the same person who left the rose.

"Hey Lily," Robbie said, as he sat down at the table. "What is that?"

Lily gave Travis a quick kiss as he sat down next to her. "I dunno, it looks like some sort of gourmet meal. I don't know who it is from though, there is no name on it, just like the rose."

"What do you mean, the rose?" Robbie asked curiously.

Travis and Lily quickly explained to Robbie what had happened earlier.

"Honestly Lily," Travis said, "I think that Ray might have put it there. He could be trying to make me jealous, hoping that you will fall for him instead."

"You know," Robbie said, "I think your right Travis. It is a stupid idea, which makes me think that it is Ray even more. Speaking of Ray, has anyone seen him?"

"Nope," Lily sighed, "And truthfully, I'm glad. I need a couple hours without him following me around like a dog."

Robbie stood up and gathered up his stuff. "Anyways, I better get going, I have to finish my science essay before third block. See ya after school."

As Robbie walked out of the cafeteria, Lily started to gather up her things to.

"Hey Lily," Travis said, "How about another walk around the lake tonight? It was so beautiful the other day. If you want, we could stop in at Mickey's for a shake afterwards too."

"Cool idea Travis!" Lily said happily. "I'd love to go! How about 7:00 at the bench we were at last night?"

"Sounds good to me!" Travis said joyfully. "We better get ready for next class. Come on, let's go.

---------

School was over, and the gang had just finished RFR. Ray had shown up, but didn't talk to anyone at the station. Robbie had left, saying something about forgetting his book at school. Travis had left in a hurry too, probably getting ready for his date that night, but not without giving Lily a small kiss, and handing her a box. Before she could open it, Travis ran out of the station.

The box was only and inch high, and pure white. Lily slowly took the lid off. Inside, there was a slip of paper. It said

_Lily,_

_A start of our wonderful date tonight!_

_Love from Travis_

She moved the paper, and gasped. In front of her laid a beautiful silver necklace. The chain was silver, and on it was a silver heart, with a small diamond in the center. _Oh My God! This is beautiful! I can't believe that Travis gave me this! I will have to wear it tonight!_

Ray leaned over to see what it was. He was shocked. _Crap, if Travis keeps on treating her like this, there is no way that I will win Lily's heart! They have a date tonight; I have to think of something…_Ray got out of his seat and left the station, without saying a word to Lily.

_Weird, _Lily thought to herself. _I hope Ray will be okay…I mean, he is being a jerk about all this, but he has been my friend for so long…what am I thinking about this for…I gotta date! _She quickly gathered up her stuff and hurried out of the station.

----------

Ray was walking past Travis's house when he saw Travis coming out the front door. _This is my big chance. _"Hey, Travis!" He called, walking over to him.

"Hey Ray, can I talk to you later?" Travis asked. "I got a big date with Lily to get to!"

"Ya, It is about that." Ray said, improvising. "I saw Lily a couple seconds ago leaving in her family's car. She yelled out the window to tell you that something really, really important came up, and she had to go with her family immediately."

"Are you serious?" Travis asked, stunned.

"Yup, sorry man." Ray replied sincerely. "What do you say you come over to my house? We can hang out there for a bit."

"Sure…I guess…" Travis said, clearly upset.

**MEANWHILE**

It was just coming up to seven o'clock, and Lily was waiting patiently on the bench by the lake. She was wearing nice, black pants and a red sweater. She had her hair all pulled up, silver hoop earrings in, and was wearing the bracelet that Travis had given her.

_I wonder what is keeping him…_Lily asked herself. _He wouldn't stand me up, I know Travis, and he wouldn't do that._

Five minutes passed, then ten, and soon half an hour. Lily sat on the bench, nearly in tears. _How could Travis do this to me? He knew that I was looking forwards to this night. That's it, I'm leaving! _Lily ran home, and fell onto her bed, crying.

After a good cry, she decided to phone Travis. There was no answer. Next she called Robbie, and there was no answer there either. She really didn't feel like talking to Ray, but she called him anyways. He might have heard from Travis.

"Hello, Ray Brennan speaking." Ray said.

Lily sighed. "Hey Ray, its Lily, this is going to be a weird question, but have you seen Travis anywhere? He didn't show up for our date."

Travis had just left Ray's house luckily, and Ray replied, "You mean the date was with you? He mentioned something about a date, but I saw him at Mickey's with Audrey a few minutes ago."

Lily was in shock. "What…are you serious?"

"No," Ray lied, "I'm positive." Luckily, Ray knew that Travis was headed to Mickey's.

"Ray," Lily said, starting to sob lightly. "I'll meet you at Mickey's in ten minutes, okay?"

"Okay Lily, see you there." Ray replied.

_Oh shit, _Ray thought._ I know that Travis is at Mickey's, but how do I know that Audrey will be there? I'll have to take a chance I guess._

**MEANWHILE**

Travis was sitting at a table in Mickey's, really bummed out. Audrey saw him, and went and sat across from him. Audrey and Travis used to go out, but they had talked, and reached a just friends level.

"Hey Travis." She said. "Is something wrong?"

Travis sighed. "This couldn't be any more wrong! Ray is being nice, but a jerk at the same time, I had a big date with Lily tonight, but she had to cancel it at the last minute-"

Travis looked up, and saw Lily standing in the doorway. She stared at him, then Audrey, and burst into tears. Before Travis could do anything, she ran out of the building.

_(A/N) YES! IM FINSIHED! YAH! lol, sry, I'm really excited. And to top it off, I left you on a MAJOR cliffhanger! Hehehe! I'm evil! Anyways, please R/R! Thanks!_


	8. Breaking Up?

_(A/N) Wow, I never knew that I could get that many reviews that soon after posting a chapter! thanks to everyone who reviewed. Oh, and sorry to all the ray lovers for making him evil…hehehe. and also, im sry to say this reviewchick14, but ray will only be in this chapter a tiny bit. Next chapter though, is based on him. This chapter is going to be LOTS of fluffy, crying Lily, sorry! Oh ya, the more reviews that I get, the faster I will be to update my story. See, my friend rittzi and I r having a little "friendly" competition to see who gets more reviews, and well, I want to win:D Anyways, hope you like this chapter, please R/R!_

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything to do with RFR, except for this story line…

_(P.S. A/N) for the first bit of the story, there will be a lot of "meanwhile" s because the story transfers between Lily and Travis a lot. And also, in the last chapter I made a mistake! First I said that Travis gave Lily a necklace, then, later on, I said it was a bracelet! Oops! It was a BRACELET! Thanxs Rittzi for pointing that out!_

**Chapter 8 – Breaking Up?**

Lily ran to her house, crying her eyes out the whole way. _HOW COULD TRAVIS DO THAT! HE'S NOT THE TYPE OF PERSON WHO WOULD CHEAT…BUT HE DID! I GAVE MY HEART TO HIM, I LOVED HIM, AND I GAVE UP MY FRIENDSHIP WITH RAY BECAUSE I AM WITH HIM! _She ran into her bedroom and fell onto her bed, howling.

**MEANWHILE**

Travis jumped up from his chair, and began to chase Lily, but she was already gone. Inside of himself he was screaming. _WHAT? How could this happen?!? Did Ray lie to me? If he did, he is dead. But Lily, oh my god! She must think I'm cheating on her! Oh crap! No, why me!_

**MEANWHILE**

Lily had cried for a long while, and decided that she needed to talk to someone. First, she called Robbie, but he wasn't home. Next, even though she sort of didn't want to, she called Ray's house.

"Hello, Ray Brennan speaking." Ray said, as he answered the phone.

Lily sighed. "Hey Ray its Lily; I really need to talk to someone."

"Oh, about Travis? Sure Lily, do you want to meet at the station?" Ray asked.

"Okay, I'll see you there in a minute." Lily said thankfully, still crying a bit. "Bye."

"Bye." Ray said. In a way, he was glad, because he would get to spend time with Lily, but then there was also the possibility of Travis telling her what he had done. _Oh well, there is nothing that I can do about it now._

Ray was already sitting on the couch in the station when Lily walked in. She went and sat on the couch beside him, still sniffling a bit.

"How could he do this to me Ray? How could he?" Lily cried, bursting into tears again.

Ray pulled her into a warm hug. "It will be okay Lily, trust me. Robbie and I are here for you."

"But…I really loved him Ray! I loved him! And he cheated…. cheated on me! With that bitch, AUDREY!" Lily sobbed, still hugging Ray.

_Wow, this girl has a lot of emotions! _"Don't worry about it Lily, don't even think of that jerk! Just forget about him, and move on!" _Hey, I sound pretty good here! Almost like a real psychiatrist! _

"You know," Lily said, slowly cutting back on her tears. "Your right. I know! I'm going to right a song about Travis! About how he is such a jerk!"

"Ya! That's it Lily! Take your anger out on Travis in a song!" Ray agreed. "I better head out now okay? My mom wants me back to help clean."

"Okay," Lily said, her crying almost stopped now. "Thanks Ray!"

Ray gave her one last hug and walked out of the station, and Lily grabbed her guitar, and pen, and a piece of paper to start writing her song.

Travis was walking around aimlessly, thinking things over. Somehow, he ended up at the station. He started opening the door, but stopped. Lily was inside, singing a song.

_(A/N) Now, just letting you all know, I wrote this song ALL BY MYSELF, and I'm VERY proud of it:D_

"Oh baby…

I remember…

The first daaay when you came to my school…

Oh baby…

I remember…

How you looooked like a fool…

But then….

You came over….

And helped us all make RFR…

It was then….

Oh baby…

When I started to like you from afar…

Oh EVEN though it isn't that long

I'll always remember this song

And how being in your arms felt so riiiiiight…

Oh EVEN though it wasn't that long

I'll always remember this song

And how beautiful it was on that night…

Annnd that day…

We made plans…

Fooor a wonderful daaaaate…

But baby…

You cheated…

And now you I absoluuuutely hate…

Course:

Oh Even though our relationship

Went down like a battleship

I will never fooorget you

But yooou might want to know

That I hate your guts right now

You're the equivalent of poo….

So baby…

I got over…

The looove that I felt………for youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu…"

_(A/N) So, whadda think? Post wut you thought of the song when you review my stori please!_

Lily realized then that someone was standing in the doorway. She turned around and gasped. It was Travis.

"What…what the heck do you think you're doing here? You had absolutely NO RIGHT to listen to my song." Lily said, her voice quavering.

Travis's mind was still on the song. _She really hates me, doesn't she? Oh, this is going to take a LOOONGGG explanation_

Lily was getting really pissed off now. _He cheats on me, and then he ignores me! Who the hell does he think he is? _"YO! BIMBO! OVER HERE!"

Travis broke out of his trance and looked up. "What….huh?"

"Oh my god Travis, I can't believe you!" Lily yelled, as she began packing up her things.

"Lily, wait!" Travis yelled. "We need to talk!"

"Travis, incase you don't know, you normally say that BEFORE you starting dating another girl." Lily said, totally ticked off now. She had starting crying again too.

"Listen Lily, please, just let me explain!" Travis said, saddened.

"No Travis!" Lily yelled, now almost in hysterics. "I never though that you were the type to cheat, but I guessed I judged you wrong! I can't believe that I gave up my whole friendship with Ray, just to be with you!"

"You don't understand Lily! It IS Ray's fault-" Travis said, before Lily cut him off.

"Ray's fault? RAY'S FAULT! THAT IS THE LAMEST EXCUSE EVER TRAVIS! How the HELL could this be Ray's fault? Did he force you to stand me up, and go on a date with Audrey instead?" Lily screamed.

"I wasn't on a date with Audrey-" Travis tried to explain.

"Oh, what was that then Travis?" Lily asked, still yelling. "A friendly get-together?"

Travis, missing the sarcasm, was relived that Lily finally got the point. "Yes! Exactly! Finally you get it!"

"IM NOT A FREAKING IDIOT TRAVIS! DO YOU THINK IM INSANE?" Lily screamed.

"Lily, you have to believe me!" Travis said, almost on the verge of tears (A/N which is VERY unlikely for Travis) "I LOVE YOU! I really do! I LOVE YOU! I do NOT love Audrey! I LOVE YOU! I SWEAR THAT I WOULD, AND WILL, NEVER CHEAT ON YOU IN MY ENTIRE LIFE! I LOVE YOU" Travis quietly crying now.

Lily was taken aback. _He is crying over me! Maybe he does love me…no…he was with her… _"If you love me so much, then why did you break our date and go out with Audrey instead?" Lily said, still crying, but a bit more calmly.

"But that's the point Lily, I DIDN'T GO OUT WITH AUDREY!" Travis said, really upset! _Why can't she believe me?_

"Then why were you sitting at the table, talking to her? Ray called me and told me that you were there, with her. I didn't believe him at first. I THOUGHT that you were the type of person who would stay honest with me. My heart was broken when I saw you two together! It looked a lot like you were on a date to me!"

"Do you want to know something? I was on my way to the date when I saw Ray-" Travis said, notably getting ticked off.

Lily interrupted him, "There you go, Ray again! Ray had no part in this, except for the fact that he helped me catch you with Audrey!"

"Lily!" Travis yelled. "Please! Just listen to me!"

"Fine," Lily said, controlling her anger.

"I WAS on my way to our date, when I was stopped by Ray. He told me that you had to go away with your family right away. He said that you had to break the date!" Travis explained.

Lily stood there, shocked. _Who should I believe? Both of them love me, and both of them want to make sure the other one doesn't get me!_

Travis continued, "I was really, really bummed out, so I went to Mickey to get a drink. I met Audrey there. She asked what was wrong, and I started explaining about how I was looking forwards to our date, and then you saw us. I tried to stop you, but you ran away!"

"Are you serious Travis?" Lily asked, still stunned.

"I swear that I am telling the truth Lily. I have NEVER lied to you, and I NEVER will." Travis said honestly.

"I…I believe you." Lily said, starting to cry again. "I'm so stupid to even think that you would cheat on me." She burst into tears.

"Shhh…" Travis said as he pulled her into a warm hug. "It's okay. Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

"I'm….I'm so sorry T…Travis!" Lily said in-between sobs.

Travis and Lily stood there for a few minutes. "So, Ray tricked you? He tried to break us up?" Lily asked, her crying almost stopped now.

"Yes, sadly, he did. I didn't think that he would sink low enough to do something like this." Travis said.

"I know," Lily said, her voice quivering a little, "same here."

Travis leaned his head towards Lily, staring into her eyes. As she stared back at him, he leaned forward, and brushed his lips against hers.

At that exact moment, the door opened.

Lily and Travis looked up.

It was Ray.

_(A/N) So, how was it? I promised Rittzi that this chappie would be up tonight, so here it is! I hope you enjoyed it! Please R/R and DO NOT FORGET to say wut you thought of my song! Thankies!_


	9. RFR Revealed

_(A/N) hey everyone! I was sick for a couple days, so I sat down at my computer, and had I type-a-thon! I have finished SO many chapters! I will post a new chapter once I get at LEAST five reviews for the previous chapter. I have to go finish my soup now! Byebye! I hope you like this chapter! PLEASE R/R!!!_

**Special Surprise**: This chapter will have TWO special guests! Ms. Kim Carlisle and Mr. Danny Waller!

**Number of Words: 2012**

DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own ANYTHING to do with RFR, and I am not getting any profit for this story!

**Chapter 9 – RFR Revealed…**

Travis and Lily had just had a long talk. They were back together. Just as Travis embraced Lily in a kiss, the door opened.

It was Ray.

Ray was terrified to see them kissing. _Crap! Lily must know what I did! Why else would she be kissing that alien freak? _"Uh…hey guys! How are you…uh…doing?"

Lily was totally pissed off at Ray. _He lies to me and Travis, and he expects us to be all friendly? What the hell! _"Hi Ray!" Lily said cheerfully. "I'm wonderful! How about you?"

_What is she doing? _Travis wondered._ There is no way that she's not mad at him! She would never kiss him, EVER! _

Ray was taken by surprise. "Huh? Um…I'm okay…ya…" he said, as Lily walked over to him.

"I really missed you Ray" Lily said, her plan developing in her mind. She leaned her head into him, quickly throwing an apologetic look to Travis.

Ray couldn't believe this. _She is kissing me, in front of Travis? YA BABY! _He leaned his head it, but Lily was ready for action.

Lily quickly drew up her hand and slapped him across the face, hard. "You brainless piece of shit!" She yelled at him. "Did you actually think in your pathetic little mind that I would kiss you?!?"

Ray stuttered back a couple of feet, holding his check, with was now bright pink. "What the hell did you do that for? You were the one that led me on!"

"Ray, I did that because you lied to Travis and I, and I think you're a brainless piece-of-shit! AND…I wouldn't lead you on EVER! I wouldn't kiss you if you were the LAST GUY ON EARTH!"

Travis smiled. _That's my girl _"Come on Lily, let's leave this freak here. We both need to get to sleep. It must be almost eleven o'clock now."

"Coming sweetheart," Lily said, as she walked over to him.

Travis gave Lily a deep kiss, before linking arms with her, and walking out of the station.

--------------------------------

Everyone but Ray had slept a peaceful sleep. Ray's cheek had swollen to a remarkably massive size. Everyone had finished school for the day, and headed to the station.

Robbie and Lily were the only ones in the station so far.

"I can not believe that it is almost winter vacation!" Robbie exclaimed.

"I know!" Lily said. "Only 3 more days of school!"

"Do you think that we should continue RFR for the winter break, or stop until school starts again?" Robbie asked.

"I don't know, we should ask Travis and…ray." Lily said dryly.

"Speaking of Ray…" Robbie said quietly, just as the door opened, and Ray walked in.

"Hi guys…" Ray said hesitantly.

Robbie stared at him coldly, and said, "Hi Ray."

Lily glared up at him. "Why are you so late Ray? You should try to be on time." She then ignored him, and continued reading her book.

The door opened, and Travis came in.

"Hey guys, sorry that I'm a bit late," Travis said, as he walked over to Lily and gave her a quick kiss.

"Hey Travis." Lily said. "Its okay. Don't worry about it."

Ray glanced at little with complete disgust.

Robbie, noticing the tension sat down. "Well, we should start the show now guys. Our listeners will be getting ticked off."

"Okay," Travis said, sitting down, and turning everything on. "We on in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1-"

"Your listening to Radio"

"Free"

"Roscoe"

"Hey, this is Question Mark, and im wondering –"

"Um…this part of the shows going to be different today folks," Ray said, interrupting Robbie. "So, this is Pronto, and I'm wondering what to do if you've been dissed, treated unfairly and unkindly. Been humiliated in front of your friends, and slapped in the face? Call in, we want to hear what you have to say!"

The phone rang, and Travis reluctantly turned the line on.

"Hey! What do you think I should do?" Ray asked the caller.

"Hey, I think whoever did this to you is an idiot! How could someone do that to another person. Whoever did this to you should be locked up! I can't believe that someone could be so cruel! How could-"

Lily cut in. "You know, I think that you should hear the other side of the argument too before you start accusing! It just so happens that-"

"You know what Shady?" Ray said sourly. "I would really like to hear what Smog has to say on the issue." Ray turned to look at Travis.

"Well, uh, I agree with Shady" Travis said. "You need to hear both sides of the argument first!"

"Oh come on! That sounded like something…oh, I don't know, TRAVIS STRONG might say!"

Robbie, Lily and Travis spun around and stared at Ray.

"I want to hear what SMOG has to say!!!" Ray said.

Robbie, in shock and furry, threw a CD on. "Uh…You know what? I think we need to listen to some music!"

The song went on and Travis turned of the mics.

Robbie ripped off his headphones. "HOW THE HELL COULD YOU BE SO STUPID RAY! SAYING TRAVIS NAME LIKE THAT! THAT IS THE MOST IDIOTIC THING THAT YOU HAVE EVER DONE! WHAT IF SOMEONE FINDS OUT WHO WE ARE BECAUSE OF YOU! WHAT WILL HAPPEN THEN! WE WILL BE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!"

Ray jumped up, and walked to the door. He looked back at Travis, Lily, and Robbie. "You know what!" Ray said. "Maybe I DO want to reveal RFR!" Ray spun around and stormed out of the station.

--------------------------------

Lily tossed and turned for hours that night, thinking. _How could Ray do that! We can NOT let anyone find out that we are RFR! Mr. Waller would expel me! I can NOT let Ray do this! I have to do something!_

Robbie also couldn't get to sleep. _ARHGGG! I want to snap Ray in half! I know he is pissed about Lily and Travis, but honestly! He KNOWS how much we all care about RFR! I would DIE if Kim found out that I have been Question Mark this whole time! She would never forgive me!_

As well, Travis couldn't get to sleep. _Ray is an idiot! He needs to get his miniature mind around the fact that Lily likes ME, not HIM! He better not reveal RFR! After all we have done and worked for, it could be gone just like that! That would be horrible! _

--------------------------------

Everyone had dragged themselves to school that day. They had finished the first half of the day, and were just sitting down to lunch. Robbie and Travis were there already, when Lily came and sat down.

"So," Robbie said. "Has anyone said anything to you about RFR?"

"No," Travis replied, "but I have gotten a few weird looks from people. Probably because bimbo said my name on air."

"Speaking of bimbo," Lily cut in. "Has anyone seen him today? Maybe he knew we were going to freak out at him, so he faked sick."

"No, I have not seen him to-" Travis said, but was cut off by the loudspeaker.

'Would Travis Strong please go to the Principals Office immediately! May I repeat, Would Travis Strong please go to the Principals Office immediately!'

Lily and Robbie sat in their seats, stunned. Travis, with a worried expression on his face, stood up.

Lily slowly stood up beside him and gave him a hug. "Don't tell him anything." Lily whispered into his ear.

Travis gave her a quick kiss. "Don't worry," he reassured her. "They won't find out. I promise." Travis turned around, and walked down the hall.

--------------------------------

Travis stood in front of Mr. Waller's door, nervously waiting. All of a sudden, the door opened.

"Please have a seat, Mr. Strong." Mr. Waller said.

Travis walked in, and sat down on the hard, uncomfortable chair.

Mr. Waller sat down in another chair, which was nicely cushioned, behind a desk. "Mr. Strong. I am pretty sure that you are aware that yesterday evening, your named was mentioned on RFR."

Travis obviously knew, but he wasn't stupid enough to say that. "No, I didn't know that. Would you care to tell me what they said about me?" Travis said innocently.

"DON'T BE SMUG WITH ME!" Mr. Waller roared. "Pronto said that Smog sounded a LOT like you at one point!"

Travis calmly replied. "Really, that's odd."

"You don't happen to know anything about this Smog, do you Mr. Strong? For example, who he is?" Mr. Waller asked, starring at Travis.

_Wow, if looks could kill, would I be dead now or what! _"Sorry Mr. Waller!" Travis said. "I don't. Now, if you don't mind, I need to be getting to class. I'm already late."

"Okay, you may go, but I think that I might have a little talk with some of your friends. Maybe Ms. Randal or Mr. McGrath? Would that be okay with you?" Mr. Waller asked.

"Sure! No problem at all!" Travis said, as he stood up. _Crap, I do have a problem with that! Oh well…there is nothing I can do about it now!_

"Good day Mr. Strong. I will be watching you!" Mr. Waller said.

Travis walked out of the office, and to his next class.

--------------------------------

Robbie sat in his class, not really paying attention he was thinking about RFR. _Our whole station could be ruined! All of Travis work, all the time we out in.._

"Mr. McGrath!"

_What are we going to do? _Robbie thought not hearing his teacher.

"MR. MCGRATH!" The teacher screamed.

"Huhhh?" Robbie said, breaking out of his thoughts. "Wuddya want?"

"Mr. McGrath, for being in an English class, I expect you to use proper English! And, Kim is here to take you to Mr. Waller's room." Robbie's teacher said.

Robbie's head snapped over to see Kim standing in the doorway, and amused look on her face.

Robbie stood up, and walked out of the class.

"So Mr. McGrath," Kim teased. "What did you do to get sent to Mr. Waller?"

"I have no clue!" Robbie said. _Well, I do know, but I am NOT telling her! _

"Mr. Waller seamed pretty ticked off!" Kim taunted.

They had reached Mr. Waller's door.

"Thanks a ton Kim." Robbie said sarcastically, as he walked into the office, and sat down.

Mr. Waller was already sitting behind his desk. "Hello Mr. McGrath. I was wondering if you know what Mr. Strong does after school, in his spare time?"

"No, I don't know" Robbie replied.

"Are you sure? You never hang out with him? How about Mrs. Randal, does she?" Mr. Waller asked.

"I don't normally; I know that Lily does though. Lots." Robbie said uncomfortably.

"Hmm…interesting…" Mr. Waller said. "Well, that's really all I wanted to know. You can go back to your class now."

"Okay." Robbie said, grateful that the meeting was over. He stood up and started walking out the door.

"But remember Mr. McGrath," Mr. Waller said. "If you find out anything interesting about Mr. Strong, I expect you to tell me. Any questions?"

Robbie spun around. "What?!?"

"I said, 'Do. You. Have. Any. Questions. Question Mark.' "

"Did you just call me Question Mark!!!" Robbie asked fearfully.

"Why?" Mr. Waller said mysteriously. "Do others call you that?"

_(A/N) Okay, I know I ended it in a weird place, but I had MAJOR writers block. Anyways, hope you like it! Please R/R!!!_


End file.
